Learn me about being Friends
by xHyperxChick
Summary: This story is about a sky dragon slayer Lucy, that finally is going to be friends with 1 person. and he changes her whole life. but there were not only good things that came when she got friends. actually not at all.
1. The Past

**Hey Guys! i'm xHyperxChick, why is that my name? bc im always excited about everything. and im weird xD**

 **So yea i started making stories bc 1. i have much idea's 2. i got inspirated by some ppl who also does fanfic here c:**

 **3\. i love Fairy tail Anime 4. i like to thank xLadyxChaosx bc she has so good stories 3 omg.**

 **So this is my first story c: ! yay. .. okay lets start c:**

 *** ALSO i don't own Fairy tail. otherwise there would be some love stories in it already xD**

 **anndddd im a huge fan of NaLu or GraLu x3 so yea enjoy x**

 **OH AND BTW IN THIS STORY LUCY IS A SKY DRAGON SLAYER XD**

* * *

*7 Years ago*

 ** _LUCY'S POV_**

 _Another school day! I'm so excited to play with my friends! its gonna be a big day at school._

 _There is gonna be a watergame because its so warm outside. Even if i can't touch water because i only_

 _have a sky aura around me, my friends would never let me down! I think they still will play with me._

 _Well time to go to school then._

 _*After 30min of walking*_

 _"HI LISANNA!" I yelled some miles away from her._

 _"Oo, Hi Lucy." she was surrounded by some other girls i didn't know, but she awnsered me like i was nobody._

 _"We're gonna play together, right?" "Well..." she said stuttering. While the girls around her we're giggling._

 _"... Since you have a aura around you you can't touch water. And because this is a water game.. Well.. You're ruining it."_

 _she said with her face looking down at her feet. i could'nt believe what she said. she said she would still play with me no matter what!_

 _but.. but she betrayed me. The girls around here burst in laughing. "C'mon Lisanna let's go, let's get away from this sky freak." a random girl said with a grin._

 _And at that moment i was there.. Alone.. Realising.. That friends aren't real. Friends betray. Since then she never talked to anyone. Always alone. Practicing how to get stronger with the aura around her. "I will never let this aura go till i win the Grand magic games." i mumbled with anger._

 ***Back to Now***

 **LUCY'S POV**

Well happy birthday to me again. All alone. Yay i'm 17. This year i will win.

I walked over to my guild i would join today, On my birthday.

"Wlecome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!" Makarov said.

Everyone clapped and celebrated that there was a new member in the guild. 'Fake happiness' i tought in myself

everyone was talking, even some fighting? between a pink haired male and a black haired male?

The pink one was a Fire mage and the other one an ice mage. After seeing the whole guild and the people i walked back home.

About 3 months the Grand magic games will start.

Next Day i woke up in my soft bed. "Today there will be training groups for the grand magic games." i said to myself

when i was at the guild Makarov started to say the groups

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! I will pronounce all the groups for the training!" i yelled at beginning because everybody was talking.

"First is Gajeel and Lily, because they wanted to train alone somewhere. i dont know where?" Sh't i wished i asked to go alone too.

"Second group will Be The thunder legend! Somewhere in the mountains. and Third Group will be Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Levy, Droy and Jet, and last Lucy! They will go to the beach." Are u friggin' serious now?! Water! now everyone will even hate me more because i can't touch water! i need to tell him i want another group. "The last Group are the others!" **(yea i was to lazy to tell all the names.)** "Pssht! Makorov!" i whispered to him. "What is wrong, Lucy?" "Well since i'm a sky dragon slayer i can have a aura around me what makes me stronger. B-But i can't touch water with it. so can i go to another place?"

"No Lucy, i made my decisions. And you're always alone! Trust me u won't regret the group your in now." he smiled.

 **NATSU'S POV**

"What's wrong with that new girl Lucy?" i asked Gray "I don't have a friggin' idea, but she is pretty strange. sHe never talks to anyone! Only Makorov." He awnsered back. Hmm very strange. After Gray answered he walked away to get his stuff together. "Look out for Lucy, she has not a great past, so watch over her for me." a voice behind him said. It was Makorov. "O-Okay?" He said in confusion. i don't know what's wrong with Lucy, But i need to know if we're at the beach to train for 3 months! After that he stared at Lucy sitting there.. Again all alone. She has something in her eyes that tells me to help her, but how? i thought in myself. This will be hard work with also the others around.

* * *

 **Well! That was my first Chapter! I was planning on using Natsu VS. Gray about Lucy?**

 **Hè ;3 ! MAYBE I WILL MAYBE NOT? I will not do TOO MUCH Cliffhangers because i never like that with stories.**

 **So i will not do it that much. only sometimes. Sorry if Spelling is wrong or the beginning is boring. I'm always bad with Points at the end of a sentence or Capital letters or things like that. So yeah i would like it if you ever like to give some tips :) but please don't make it hate 3**

 **okay bye guys! :D**


	2. Natsu

**HIIIIIIIIIIIII i'm... a little hyper now XDDDDDDD But that's bc it is evening.. Uhg**

 **and my school starts again about a week D; So if there are any weird wrong things in the chapter..**

 **Well it's evening so i type like a drunk person.. MAYBE?! XD But guess what, i'm sitting on a comfortable chair now.. Omg 3 Oh and also a viewer said why she couldn't touch water. i understand why you don't get it at all :3 If u have much wind in circles for example there can't come water thru. so Lucy has has like that around her sort of but not that there is much wind and all u just can't see it, so if she stays in the circle she also get stronger because she can trand with the sky and the wind. get it a little :P it's a little confusing yes. but yea iwoke up in the morning 7am and i came with this idea. So hope u get it now ;D  
**

 **Well... LETS BEGIN WITH DA STORRYYYYYYYY :33333333333**

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

Here i'm sitting.. Why do i have to be going to the beach i thought almost getting a tear, But i was holding it in. And that pink freak seems kinda weird.

Different... WHAT AM I THINKING! He's staring at me the whole time! He's giving me the chills! Come on, LOOK AWAY! U know what i'm going to get some chips or i don't know yet. i just want to go. Away from this Creep.

 _-00-00-_

When Lucy tried to walk out of the guild **(TRIED!)** she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She shocked, and as self-protection she turned around and kicked him in the face. He fell on the ground and when Lucy finally saw his face she putted her hand on her mouth watching in disbelieve what she has done. Because she never wanted to talk or wanted to be in contact with someone, she said nothing. Just staring at the pink haired male that was laying on the ground. She didn't want to say anything. What she normally would do is walk away. But this time not, this time was different. Especially she couldn't stand the shocked and sad face of the male.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEANT TO DO THAT TO YOU I'M REALLY SORRY! I WAS SCARED AND THEN I DID THIS!" She almost screamed it out loud. With the whole guild looking at her and the male still on the ground she was really scared. 'And thats what i hate when people do that!' Lucy thought. She did her hand out to help him get up again, after a few seconds he took her hand and stood up, him still looking down. And then he looked her right in the eyes. She froze, because of the reason he looked at her. Such a nice smile she has never seen. Wait what was she thinking! she already came in too much contact with him! "You know, you can kick hard! But it's okay! Wanna go with me and the others to the café?" He asked

"No" i said with a cold tone. after i said that i looked down at my toes. "Come on! Come with us! We're in the same group. Hey, i'm Natsu Dragneel. And your Lucy, right?" he said trying to get a peek to my eyes, but i still looked down. "Yes, i-i'm Lucy Heartfillia, But if u excuse me i'll go now. That we're in the same group doesn't mean we're gonna be best buds." i said also a little shy. "Well that's Cold, Lucy. Just come with us it will be fun!" Natsu said, and after he said that Lucy did her head up as fast as she can looking in disbelieve at Natsu. Natsu taught she finally would say yes, But he was wrong. Lucy only got colder. "There is no 'FUN' and friends are just using you! Stop using me already!" Lucy screamed, and Lucy run out of the guild as fast as she could. Whole Team Natsu was standing there with big eyes and their mouths open. They couldn't believe what she just said. Natsu wanted to run after Lucy, But Makorov didn't let him. "This are her problems, Natsu. Her problems from the past. Watch out with it, okay?" Makorov said, so only Natsu could hear it. After Natsu heared that he looked down. Feeling sorry.

* * *

 _-The Next Day!-_

 **NATSU'S POV**

"Goodmorning Everyone!" I yelled thru the whole crowd when i came in the guild. After he got some response from some people in the guild. He already got his eyes on Lucy again. 'This is gonna be some hard work to get Lucy trust in me.' I thought. So to make her get to know me better i'll just go to her and say sorry! I walked her direction adn as always she was sitting alone in a corner. "Hey Lucy, i'm sorry." She turned her back at me and started to talk grumpy "What is it NOW! Can people even be sorry!" "Listen Lucy, i'm really really sorry i already started like i was your friend, But i really want to know you better! We would be great partners!" After she heard that she got a little brighter, ONLY A LITTLE. "Hmm..Stop lying already, just go before i kick you again." she crossed her arms on the table and putted her head on her arms. "Lucy... Please just let me buy one drink for you then? Maybe you would cheer up." She shot her head up again when she heard his talking again! "Do you even care on spending money for me?!" she said getting a little frustrated. "Of course i do! Just let me get you a vanilla milkshake then." and then she finally looked me straight in the eyes. "How did u know i like that?" "i dunno, just a crazy guess." He got a smirk on his face and walked to the bar to ask two drinks. After 2 minutes he got back to sit next to her this time and not opposite of her. She didn't seem to have a problem tough. i gave her the vanilla milkshake and she began drinking from it. "T-Thank you, Natsu." She Blushed a little light red and looked away trying to hide it. Finally i got a little trust from her. i think? "It's no problem! We're in a team!" Lucy looked back at me in the eyes and then she was looking a little angry. "Only for this time!" she said, and then turned her head away again. i chuckled when she said that. It looked kinda cute. After we both drank or milkshakes i got up and asked her if i could trow her drink away for her. she nodded and gave the empty drink. "Well, see you Natsu. And don't get used to it! This was only for once! i'll ignore you forever!" and she walked away waving and not looking back. "Sure, i'll try everyday over and over again!" i said back and she ignored me. i chuckled because i knew she would hear me. And there she was walking out of the big guild doors.

And then someone patted me on the back. "Well you're trying well, Flame brain." A Black haired male said. "Yes Yes, i know you want to steal her from me, Ice Stripper." "Wanna fight, Dumb ass?!" "Oh, i wanna fight, Ice princess!" I smirked and my hands started flaming and Gray's hands started to get ice. When they both threw one punch, the guild doors opened. But they didn't notice because They wanted to throw a second punch. But then they both suddenly got kicked in the faces, and they both fell on the ground. They heard a girls voice cursing in her breath, so not everyone could hear it. As I opened his eyes he saw a blond girl walking away again to the guild doors to go out. And suddenly he knew it was Lucy. "HA! You lost from a girl!" I yelled at Gray. "You too, Flame brain." He said with sigh. "Why did Lucy stop us?" Natsu said, but he said it in himself.

There is really something i just can't solve...

* * *

 **SOOOOOO THAT WAS MY CHAPTER 2. I don't know.. Maybe Lucy jugded Natsu to fast? Huh. You agree? Even i don't have much followers. i appreciate the followers and the readers c: I just still want to go on with the story :D I just feel like it. And while typing i got lazy again so yea... Now i'm not hyper anymore. BUT PLEASE WRITE IN THE COMMENTS IF THIS WILL BE NALU OR GRALU?! Omg its midnight now :33 XD Okay uhm ew i don't want to think about school. the last few days that are left are full so maybe i'll get next chapter about 3 days. Sorry xxx Bye bye from Hyper :))**


End file.
